Businesses and other organizations often require a supply of cash to fund transactions such as providing change for customer purchases. In some instances, such businesses and organization use a cash handling device that provides recognition of transactions (e.g., withdrawals, deposits) by transmitting the transaction data to a financial institution. Since, in such systems, there is a reliance upon communications between the cash handling device and the financial institution, a disruption in communications may cause the cash handling device to lock down and prevent further transactions. The cash handling device may respond in such a fashion to avoid potential loss of funds or other discrepancies since the financial institution is not able to reconcile data if communications have been lost. Thus, a business or organization would not be able to access funds during the communication outage, thereby disrupting regular operations.